highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Oppai Dragon
Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon (乳龍帝おっぱいドラゴン Chichiryūtei Oppai Doragon), known as Oppai Dragon for short, is a tokusatsu show in the Underworld, which follows the adventures of the titular character and his partner, the Switch Princess. Summary In Volume 6, Issei on his way to the Interview for the Young Devils Gathering, is told by the Underworld staff about his uprising popularity with the children of the Underworld due to his tendency of shouting Oppai and became known as the "Breast Dragon Emperor" and "Oppai Dragon" among them much to Ddraig's despair. Later, Issei entered his Juggernaut Drive after his negative feelings took over him during Asia's apparent death, going berserk. Under Vali's advice on using a song to calm Dragons, the Gremory Group played the Oppai Dragon song that Azazel and Sirzechs created which helped Issei to calm down. He managed to cancel the Juggernaut Drive after poking Rias' breasts, with Bikou coining Rias the nickname "Switch Princess". In Volume 7, it is revealed that Azazel and the Gremory Family have made a tokusatsu program named Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon, which are based off Issei and Rias as Oppai Dragon and Switch Princess respectively and has received good ratings from the children of the Underworld much to Issei's surprise and Rias' dismay. The synopsis of the show is as the following: "Issei Gremory, a young Devil who made a pact with a legendary Dragon, is a hero who transforms to fight the evils that threaten the Devils. The man who loves breasts and fights for breasts, he turns into the legendary Oppai Dragon to defeat those who do evil deeds!" By Volume 15, the Oppai Dragon franchise has spread throughout various factions and is even considered by Azazel to add new characters such as the Butt Dragon Emperor into the series. Characters Issei Gremory/Oppai Dragon Issei Gremory (いっせい・グレモリー Issei Guremorī) is the main protagonist of the show who transforms into the eponymous hero, the Breast Dragon Emperor, Oppai Dragon (おっぱいドラゴン Oppai Doragon). He is a man who loves breasts and fights for them. His finishing attack is the Dragon Kick. He uses the Boosted Gear and Scale Mail armour and later gains the Illegal Move Traina power up forms in season 2. He has the ability to regain his strength after touching the Switch Princess' breasts. Based on Issei Hyoudou. Legendary Dragon The Legendary Dragon is a powerful red Dragon that the main protagonist makes a pact with to use it's powers to fight evils which are a threat to Devils. Switch Princess The Switch Princess (スイッチ姫 Suitchi Hime) is the main heroine of Oppai Dragon and love interest of the Oppai Dragon. Her breasts can power up the Oppai Dragon whenever he touches them. She is normally a princess in need of rescue by Oppai Dragon but has taken a more assertive role in combat in season 2. Based on Rias Gremory. Hellcat-chan Hellcat-chan (ヘルキャットちゃん Herukyatto-chan) is a support character of Oppai Dragon and is also the series' mascot. Based on Koneko Toujou. Darkness Knight Fang Darkness Knight Fang (ダークネスナイト・ファング Dākunesu Naito Fangu) is the main antagonist of Oppai Dragon season 1, but is now allied with Oppai Dragon as an anti-hero in season 2. Based on Yuuto Kiba. Danball Vampire God Danball Vampire God (段ボール箱吸血鬼神 Dan bōru-bako kyūketsuki-shin, lit. "Cardboard Box Vampire God") is a support character of Oppai Dragon. Based on Gasper Vladi. The Danball Vampire God was originally a villain featured on the film “Magical☆Levia-tan: Attack of the Danball Vampire God!”, where he was initially named Danball Vampire before getting upgraded into the Danball Vampire Shogun and finally into the Danball Vampire God. Evil Dragon General Bavo Evil Dragon General Bavo (魔龍将バーヴォ Akuma Doragon Ippan Bavuo) is the main antagonist of Oppai Dragon season 2. Based on Bova Tannin. Leonis Rex Leonis Rex (レオニクス・レクス) is a hero from the hero show owned by the Bael clan and an ally of Oppai Dragon in season 2. Based on Sairaorg Bael. Marshal Phoenix Marshal Phoenix (フェニックスのマーシャル) is the secondary antagonist of Oppai Dragon season 2. Based on Riser Phenex. Theme Song "The Song of Oppai Dragon" (おっぱいドラゴンの歌 Oppai Doragon no Uta) :Lyrics: Azazel :Composer: Sirzechs Lucifer :Choreography: Serafall Leviathan ::There is a breast-loving Dragon living in the edge of a certain country ::The Dragon goes for a walk when the weather is good ::DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON ::GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU ::There are so many types of breasts ::But he likes the big ones the best ::The Oppai Dragon also flies today ::In an edge of a certain town, the Oppai Dragon was laughing ::Even on a stormy day, the Oppai Dragon becomes happy by pressing breasts ::DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON ::CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN ::He has seen lots of breasts, but he likes big ones the best ::The Oppai Dragon also pushes today Trivia *The show was successful to the point that it is currently being broadcasted to other factions as well. *A running gag in the series involves legendary Dragons and those related with them saying the line "Zoom Zoom Iyaan" which is from the theme song of the show. *In Volume 15, it is mentioned that Azazel has been considering adding Vali into the show when Bikou asked about it, much to Albion's despair. *A full version of the theme song was used for a Promotional Video for Season 3, featuring clips for the previous two seasons. *Apollon, the Greek patron god of arts finds the Oppai Dragon songs wonderful and acknowledges them. *Le Fay, Bennia, Millicas, Lirenkus, Natsume and Balberith are huge fans of this show. **Bikou also watches the show due to it using the Switch Princess name he gave to Rias. References Category:Terminology Category:Underworld